


Here’s to You

by Mustachebabs



Series: Sleepaway 2020 Run [9]
Category: Sleepaway (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, pour one out for Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Let's hear it one last time for Penelope The Counselor.
Series: Sleepaway 2020 Run [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Camp Howling Ground (Sleepaway 2020 campaign)





	Here’s to You

The last 12 hours of Penelope Guin’s life are eventful in the same way that detangling a cassette tape is entertaining. It is a pool of moments, all caving into each other, burying Penelope under them. Sundown brings the prospect of a calm that doesn’t manage to stick. 

Around the fire, they remember. They reopen old wounds, bring sunken memories back to the surface. None of them are made any lighter or richer for them, at least she doesn’t think so. Even by the fire, the night presses down on Penelope. She needs air or space or both. 

She finds neither, only learns that the darkness is here to claim her now. _Is she too late?_ Could she even pin point the moment where things spun out of control? Does it even matter at this point? 

It feels like the camp is breathing down her neck. No, not the camp. Something else, whatever _haunts_ the camp. 

Penelope screams. Screams to let go, to warn whatever is coming to face them, to do _something_. 

Moments before it happens, the other counselors are around her, in the Staff Room like any daily meeting. Except Penelope has not prepared to conduct this meeting. Should she have taken the time to say something? To apologize to Willow? Thank Sinclair for her persistent niceness? Tell Valentine and Ash that they were both stronger than she could ever be? The opportunity to say her piece slips away as soon as it arrives.

For one last time, Penelope faces the darkness. Faces herself that is not herself. 

There’s release… Or is it relief? Whatever it is, it’s like the first cool night at camp. Simultaneously quiet and vibrant, all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Peace, Penelope.


End file.
